


Cassie's Nylon Socks

by Teddybear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, First Time, Genderbend, Oral Sex, Rule 63, fem!slash, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybear/pseuds/Teddybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Deanna (Fem!Dean), Cassie (Fem!Castiel) and a little bit of Samantha (Fem!Sam)</p>
<p>Deanna and former-Angel Cassie return to the hotel room after a hunt to attend to a wound on Cassie's thigh. Cassie experiences human feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassie's Nylon Socks

Deanna helps Cassie enter the hotel room with her arm over the other's shoulder to support her. Small drops of blood fall onto the carpet.

"Sit down on the bed. Careful now," Deanna commands as she lowers Cassie onto the bed.  
Deanna quickly drops to her knees in front of the former-Angel to examine the wound on her right thigh.

"It's not so bad," the hunter said after a minute, "you won't even need stitches."  
Without standing up, Deanna reaches for the first-aid kit on the nightstand. She opens the lid and finds the cloth bandages.

"Still, it would be easier if you had your healing powers, huh?" she says in a light-hearted way, but Cassie doesn't respond. Deanna continues.

"It cut right through your pretty leggings," the Winchester pointed out, staring at the lacy, nylon sock that was now torn and bloody. Without answering, Cassie slipped her fingers under the elastic band to begin to remove the legging.

"Tsk!" She quietly cried out. Her fingers were blistered from handling the weapons. She didn't have any calluses like the Winchester sisters had. She never needed to build up a resistance before; the former-Angel healed herself before she could.

"Let me. Keep your hands on the bed," Deanna commanded. Cassie obeyed.

Deanna carefully slipped her fingers under the elastic, like Cassie did. She slowly lowered the sock over the wound so that she would not cause more pain for her friend. Cassie remained perfectly still. Deanna managed to remove the sock away from the wound, and continued to slowly remove the article of clothing until it was entirely off her leg. She tossed it aside.

She used tissues to wipe away the blood. Cassie winced but stayed in place.

"Not used to the pain, huh?" Deanna asked with a smile.

"Even Angels experience pain, Deanna. This is nothing," Cassie stated.

"She finally spoke," Deanna thought. 

"Lift your leg a bit," Deanna asked, "I need to wrap the bandage around your thigh."

Cassie did as she was told. With her leg slightly elevated, her white lace panties were exposed. And at Deanna's level, they were clearly visible.

"They match her leggings," Deanna thought. She pretended nothing happened.  
Deanna began to wrap the cloth bandage multiple times around her leg. In a few moments, the experienced hunter was finished. She gave a gentle pat to her finished work. Her eyes glanced up at Cassie's face. The brunette was blushing.

"Cass?" Deanna questioned.

"You're very good at that," Cassie said.

"Are you feeling all right?" Deanna placed a hand on top of Cassie's forehead, causing the girl's intense blue eyes to widen.

"I'm feeling odd. I'm not used to all these feelings that come with being a human."

"What do you need?" 

Without warning, Cassie suddenly grabbed Deanna's face with her right hand. Deanna's cheeks were pinched together between Cassie's fingers, causing her lips to protrude in a comical way. 

Deanna managed to squeak out a quick, "Whaa?" before Cassie collided their lips together in an awkward, painful kiss.

They pulled apart with a loud gasp for air. Cassie released her grip on Deanna's face and her hand slowly fell to the bed.

"Well that was some first kiss," Deanna complained.

"I'm sorry," Cassie apologized. Her face was even redder than before.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Deanna teased. Cassie buried her face in her hands.

"No, I'm not!" She cried out in embarrassment. 

"Hey-- Hey, it's alright!" Deanna put her hands on the side of Cassie's arms to comfort her. "Just... tell me what you're feeling." 

Cassie slowly parted her fingers, revealing her sad, blue eyes. She gulped.

"I, uh, I liked when you touched.. um.. touched my thigh," she admitted.

"Oh." A small blush appeared on Deanna's freckled face. Cassie continued.

"..And how you expertly worked with the bandages... and how you delicately removed my sock."

"It's okay," Deanna said as she cautiously placed a hand on Cassie's uninjured, left thigh, "it's okay to like it."

She slipped her fingers under the elastic band. She could hear Cassie quickly intake air through her nose. The blonde began to tug away at the fabric.

"What does it feel like?" 

"It-- It feels like sexual stimulation."

Deanna froze. She wasn't expecting her answer to be so out-front. She stifled a laugh, but Cassie noticed. She titled her head like a confused puppy; her long brunette hair fell to the side.

"Sorry, it's nothing. I just forget that you sometimes talk like a Vulcan," Deanna laughed. Her answer made Cassie more confused.

"Forget it," Deanna said as she stretched out Cassie's leg so that it was straight and set her ankle on her shoulder.

"Deanna!" Cassie gasped. Deanna ignored her and used both her hands to slide the sock off, her fingers trailing on Cassie's skin. Once the sock reached her ankle, she lifted her leg in the air and slid the legging entirely off. She tossed it on the ground next to the other one. She then softly dragged her finger tips up and down the freshly exposed leg.

"D-Deanna..." Cassie gulped.

"Yeah?" Deanna answered as she placed a kiss on Cassie's ankle.

"I believe I'm very aroused right now," she stated.

Deanna chuckled and set the brunette's leg down.

"Okay, okay," Deanna climbed on top of Cassie as the girl fell back onto the bed. She kissed her lips, then her neck, then slowly trailed down her clothed body until she reached the skirt. She raised it up, revealing those lacy panties again. She looked up and her green eyes met half-lidded, blue eyes. Cassie stared back at her, her long eye lashes closing in a dazed, slow blink.

"God, she looks so fucking hot," Deanna thought. She looked back down at the panties in front of her. She slipped her fingers under the elastic band just like she had done with the socks. She lowered them, exposing Cassie. The former-Angel didn't seem to mind, despite being a virgin. Deanna thought that maybe it was because Angel's didn't feel shame for their bodies like humans did. As she lowered the underwear past the thighs and down her legs, she realized that they were soaked.

"Wow, I did this to her by simply playing with her legs?" Deanna thought, causing a pleasant wave across her ego. 

"Won't-- Won't Samantha be back soon?" Cassie mumbled.

"Sammy? Nah. Knowing her, she'll be researching at the library all night," Deanna reassured Cassie.

"I hope..." She thought. Realizing she didn't have much time, she leaned forward and began pleasuring Cassie with her tongue. The brunette let out a loud gasp, and her hands flew out to grab at Deanna's blonde hair.

"Oh, Dea-- This is---" She cried out as the other girl's tongue continued to tease her. 

"I know, amazing, right?" Deanna thought. She felt so excited. Cassie wasn't just a virgin, she was pretty much new to anything sexual. Deanna felt a wave of excitement and pride with every moan Cassie let escape. It was like she was introducing Cassie into a whole new world-- the world of sex. And Deanna was loving every second of it.  
Without stopping, she reached up with one hand and grabbed Cassie's left breast, giving it a tight squeeze. This caused Cassie to moan even louder. 

"Dee--DeaaAahh----nna-- I..." Cassie cried out. Her body began to shake from the pleasure. Her grip was hard in Deanna's hair; it hurt but she didn't mind.

"She's so friggin wet..."

Deanna slipped her tongue inside and began to fuck Cassie with her tongue. It wasn't long until the girl's back was arching and cried out one last time. Deanna sat up and crawled over beside Cassie and flopped onto her back beside her. They both stared up at the ceiling and breathed heavily. The blonde wiped away the wetness on her mouth and chin with the back of her arm. 

"It's-- It's hot in here, Deanna," Cassie panted, "I mean, it's really hot in here."

Cassie stood up on wobbly legs. First she removed her long trench coat, and then unbuttoned the front of her shirt. Eventually she was stripped down to nothing. Deanna, who was still lying in bed, took the opportunity to stare at the girl's lovely ass. Cassie turned around to face Deanna, revealing her naked breasts. She made eye contact with Deanna. Her face was pink and glowing from post-orgasm, and her lips were extra pouty and red. 

"Dear God..." Deanna thought as she stared up and down at her naked form, "She's gorgeous."

"I want to make you feel good too, Deanna," Cassie stated, her blue eyes looking positively magical.

"H-Hell yeah!" Deanna exclaimed at sat upright in excitement.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Both girls’ heads simultaneously turned to look at the door, then back at each other. Their expression was of pure shock.

"Dee? Can you let me in?"

It was Samantha.

"O-One second, Sammy!" Deanna jumped to her feet. She tossed Cassie her trench coat.

"Put it on! And don't say a word to Sammy about any of this!" Deanna whispered to the naked girl.

"Come on, Deanna, I have hot coffee. Do you want it to go cold?" Samantha complained from the other side of the door. Deanna unhinged the lock and opened the door. She smiled at Samantha without making eye contact.

"Thank you." Her taller sister said sarcastically. Her luscious brunette hair flowed as she walked past Deanna and set the coffee on the table. Deanna couldn't help but imagine herself taking hedge clippers to that hair. 

"Oh, Hi, Cassie," Samantha said. Deanna could tell she thought it was weird how Cassie was just standing in the middle of the room, looking nervous. She hoped her sister wouldn't notice the clothes scattered across the floor. Or the fact that she was naked underneath that trench coat.

"How's the whole, um, human thing going for you?" Samantha questioned, obviously unsure of how to ask.

"Pretty good," Deanna answered for Cassie, "She was just about to take a shower. I'm going to go help her. Make sure she knows how to work the knobs and everything."

Deanna stood behind Cassie and quickly pushed her towards the bathroom. Once she was inside, she slammed the door and hit the lock. The blonde quickly pushed Cassie up against the bathroom door and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. The pulled away but their faces were still inches apart.

"Okay, here's the plan. You're going to 'make me feel good' and we're going to do this as quietly as we can, okay?" 

Deanna smirked, and Cassie gave her a mischievous smirk right back at her.


End file.
